


Stress Reliever

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another AU! Warning, this story is 90% sex, and may contain a few things you aren't a fan of. Read at your own risk. Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

Levi scowled as he drove home, glancing over at the briefcase full of paperwork he had. Today had been another hellish day, Erwin loading him with shitty paperwork and Hanji nearly talking him to death. Thanks to Hanji's talking and preventing him from working steadily, he had even more work to take home. Levi's scowl straightened a bit as he pulled into the driveway of his home, wanting nothing more than a hot bath before bed. Removing the keys from the ignition, the grumpy man exited the car, taking the briefcase along with him. Levi made his way to the front door, locking his car doors with the beeper on his key ring. Unlocking the front door, Levi made his way inside, narrowing his eyes at what he saw. "Good evening, love. I've gotten a nice steaming bath just waiting for you. I figured you'd want one before you ate dinner." You said, smiling as he entered the home fully, closing the door behind him. "Work from the office again I see. That's too bad." You said, giving him a sympathetic smile. You stood in place as Levi dropped his briefcase and keys, your hands behind your back as he made his way over to you. You gasped softly as he yanked the chain attached to the collar around your neck, letting out a moan as he pulled you into a heated kiss. 

 

You weren't kidnapped. You hadn't been brainwashed. You weren't some kind of slave either. Not quite, anyway. You'd been with Levi for nearly a full year at this point, helping him release all the stress he built up at work. Despite the original deal, both of you knew how your feelings for each other had grown. But, despite that, the main agreement remained. Levi had paid big bucks on you specifically, buying you from a brothel to become his own personal sex slave. It was only natural for him to check that you were clean first, and once he figured out you were, the rest was history. And the two of you absolutely loved it. You both had your own odd sense of pleasure, but it only made everything more exciting. Levi was a very dominant person, and to say you enjoyed the rounds of sex you had with him would be an understatement. He unleashed something from inside you that you hadn't even known about, but you were loving the discovery every single day. Sometimes you'd think back on everything, realizing that the men you had once pleased before couldn't come near what you and Levi had. 

 

Back to the main situation. You whimpered as Levi broke away from the kiss, watching as he headed to the stairs. You smiled as he motioned for you to follow him, trailing behind him like a puppy as you headed up the stairs. You followed him into the bathroom, happy to see the water in the tub was still steaming. "Undress me." He said, standing in the middle of the bathroom. You nodded as you stripped off his jacket, folding it neatly and sitting it on the sink counter. You continued stripping off his clothes, making sure to fold them carefully and place them with the others. You dropped to your knees, noticing his half hard member under his boxers. You ran a hand over the bulge, hissing in pain as he suddenly gripped your hair a little too tight. "I don't remember giving you permission to touch shit." He growled, glaring down at you. "R-Right. I got carried away." You said, slowly looking up at him. You whimpered quietly as he pulled you up by your hair, turning you around and pinning your body to the wall. "Count it out." He ordered, making you whine softly as you knew what was coming next. Not that you hated it, of course. You gasped as he brought his hand down roughly on your bare behind, relishing the stinging feeling. "O-One." You said shakily, resting against your arms on the wall. "T-Two..!" You yelped, noticing the next smack was harder than the first. You kept counting all the way to fifteen before he finally stopped, your knees wobbling as you struggled to keep standing. "I'm guessing you learned your lesson. Don't let it happen again." He said, glaring at you as you simply nodded your head. "Now, finish undressing me." You struggled to turn around, ignoring the pain as you pulled down his boxers. 

 

You watched as he made his way to the bath, trying not to stare at his proudly standing erection. A small smile appeared on your face as he relaxed in the water, noticing his features relaxing as well. "Get in." He said, closing his eyes as you made your way over. You stepped into the bath, biting your bottom lip to hold in a squeak as you sat in the water. Your ass stung like hell, but if he knew he'd only make it sting worse. You unhooked the collar around your neck, dropping it onto the floor. You were only allowed to remove it during baths, not wanting the chain to get ruined. "Oi." You turned your attention to the man in front of you, suppressing the urge to shudder under his gaze. "Your punishment isn't over. Since you're eager to please me, you can get started." He said, a small smirk on his face as your eyes instantly clouded with lust. "Right away. But, if you could-" "you want it so badly, come and get it." Your eyes widened a fraction as you realized what he meant, letting out a sigh as a small blush appeared on your face. "Whatever you say." You said, getting into a more comfortable position. Taking a deep breath, you dipped your head under the water, not wasting time as you engulfed his hard on into your mouth. You sucked on his member eagerly, running your tongue along the thick treat. Your eyes widened a fraction as you felt his hand on the back of your head, allowing him to guide you back and forth along his shaft. Levi felt like he was in heaven, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he used both hands to guide you along his dick. You felt him twitching in your mouth, your pace growing as you prepared to finish him off. Your eyes widened as Levi forced himself down your throat, shooting his load as he held you there. 

 

Once he finished, you quickly pulled away, swallowing the thick load before taking in a breath. You glanced over at the man, a small smile on your face as you watched him try and regain his breath. "My my, what a thick shot this time. You must be really stressed." You said, grabbing the bar of soap. You lathered your hands with soap, not wasting time as you ran it over his body. "That's what you're here to help me with." He said, watching you closely as you covered him with soap. "I promise to do my best. Maybe you could call in sick tomorrow, that way I can help you work out all that stress." You said, a smirk on your face as you ran your hands over his chest. "Is it to help me relieve stress or because you're simply dying to be fucked." He said, turning your head to face him. "Well, both I guess. I get a little lonely without you sometimes. Now if you could stand up so I can clean the rest of you, it'd be very helpful." You ran your hands over his shoulders, planting a few kisses on his neck before standing up. You wasted no time as Levi stood up, running your hands over his chest and down to his abs. You hummed softly as you moved closer to him, pressing your chest against his as you applied soap to his back. You held him tightly and gasped, letting out a moan as he slipped three fingers into your core with ease. "Wet already. You really can't get enough of sucking me off can you, (Name)." He said, biting into your neck. You couldn't speak as you threw your head back in ecstasy, moaning as he slid his fingers in and out of you while marking up your neck. You felt your knees buckle as he brushed against your sweet spot, holding him tighter to keep from collapsing. You whimpered softly as he slid his fingers out of you, letting out shaky breaths as you tried to regain your strength. You dropped to your knees, squirming a bit as you applied soap up and down his legs. Your eyes met his length once more, not surprised to see it standing again. "That's all that you can think of, isn't it. Go on." He said, a small smirk on his face as you kissed the tip. You took his member into your mouth, sucking on it eagerly as you stared up at him. "No wonder you enjoy sucking my dick so much. It looks good in your mouth." He said, making you giggle as you pulled away, releasing the tip with a pop. "We have to get out now. I almost forgot about your dinner." You said, smiling as he sat down. 

 

After a wonderful bath and a nice dinner, you and Levi were both ready for bed. But sleep was the last thing on your minds. Your moans escalated as Levi plowed into you, your back arched in pleasure as your hands were bound to the headboard. You felt dizzy as he abused both your sweet spots at once, his hands occupied with your breast and clit. Your body was already covered in hickeys, but Levi always found a place to add more. Even if it meant adding one on top of another. You gasped as Levi pulled your hair, throwing your head back and arching your back more, somehow driving him deeper into you. You screamed in ecstasy as Levi delivered a rough slap to your butt, the poor area already bright red and stinging. Though it might've looked painful, it felt amazing along with everything else. You whimpered softly as a knot started to form in your stomach, trying to hide the oncoming orgasm from Levi. It was useless though, as he noticed your walls beginning to squeeze him tighter. You whined softly as he slowed down dramatically, his grip on your hair tightening as he pulled your head back further. "You wanna come, don't you (Name)? You know what to do." He said, his pace slow but rough. You hated when he did this, always feeling like you'd go insane. "L-Levi, p-please..just let me-ah..!" You were cut off as you gasped, moaning as he teased your clit painfully slow. "You can do better than that. You DO wanna come, don't you?" He said, smirking as he pinched your clit. "Y-Yes..! P-Please sir, let me c-come. I-I'm begging y-you..! You said shakily, moaning as he pinched and twisted your clitoris. You gasped as you noticed his pace getting faster, trembling with pleasure as the knot in your stomach wound tighter. Levi untied your hands, not giving you a chance to relax them as he pulled them behind your back. You moaned in ecstasy as he started pounding into your sweet spot once more, your body stiffening as the knot prepared to snap. You whined in disappointment as he slowed down again, so close to release that it hurt at this point. "You think I'll let you release that easily? I don't believe you even want it." He said, grinding the head of his member into your sweet spot. "Y-Yes I d-do..! P-Please just-!" "How do you want to come, (Name)." He said, making you whine. "Y-You know h-how.." You sputtered out, a small blush on your cheeks. "I guess I do. I'll leave you here to finish yourself off." Your eyes widened as you felt him sliding out of you, making you squirm as he held your arms tightly behind you. "N-No! Please!!" You shrieked, turning your head to face him the best you could. "Then you better tell me what you want. You keep being a disobedient little shit and I won't let you finish at all." He growled, making you whine. "P-Please forgive me, it won't h-happen again." You said shakily, staring down at the bed. "This is your last chance." He said, making you nod. "I want to c-come. I want to come while I'm being f-fucked by y-you, sir. P-Please allow me to come." You blushed as you looked back at him, moaning softly as you wiggled your butt around. 

 

You gasped as he gave a rather sharp thrust, moaning out loudly as he started picking up the pace. "That's a good girl. I'll give you what you want." He said huskily, releasing your arms to grab your hair once again. Your moans escalated as he pounded into you ruthlessly, pleasure and pain flowing through you as he bit into your shoulder, lapping up the blood he drew. You gripped the sheets tightly as your moans turned to screams of pleasure, your body shaking uncontrollably as he rubbed your clit at a mind blowing pace. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes as the pleasure started to be too much, sparks filling your vision as the knot was ready to snap. Your scream resounded in the room as the knot finally snapped, your eyes rolling back as you came, hard. You felt dizzy as Levi slowed his pace, releasing your hair and pulling out of you. Your body collapsed as you struggled to catch your breath, your mind completely blank at this point. You gasped softly as the chain on your collar was pulled, forcing you to sit up as your hazy eyes meeting Levi's. "I let you come, I believe you owe me." He said, tugging the chain hard enough to almost choke you. "Y-Yes. F-Forgive me." You said shakily, thankful that he released the chain. Your eyes met his length as you turned yourself around, not wasting time as you ran your tongue over it. "Look at the mess you made, (Name). You better clean it thoroughly." He said, watching you closely as he placed a hand on your head. You took the tip into your mouth and sucked on it eagerly before taking his entire length into your mouth, letting out a soft moan as you tasted your juices. You sucked on his entire length hungrily, running your tongue over it as you cleaned every inch of him. You quickened your pace as you felt him twitching in your mouth, making sure he was properly cleaned. You weren't surprised as he held your head in place, forcing his entire down your throat as he came. Once he finished, you slowly pulled away, sucking on the tip lightly before releasing it. "Don't swallow it yet. Open your mouth." He said, lifting your head up by your chin. You opened your mouth, staring up at him as he looked rather pleased. "Such a good girl. Now, swallow your reward." He said, a small smirk on his face as you swallowed down his load. "T-Thank you, sir." You said, smiling up at him. "You've done good today, (Name). But, this night is far from over. I suggest you get ready for more." He said huskily, pulling you up to him by your chain. "I'm always ready, sir. Please, let me help you release as much stress as possible." You said, moaning as he pulled you into a heated kiss.

 

~~~Time Skip to the Morning~~~ 

 

Levi's eye twitched as he started to wake up, letting out a grunt at the warmth he felt on his groin. As Levi finally opened his eyes, he sat himself up on his elbows and glanced down, not surprised by what he saw. You hummed quietly as you casually gave the man his morning blowjob, using your hand to pleasure the part you hadn't gotten to yet. You glanced up at him before pulling away, releasing the tip with a pop. "Oh! Good morning, Levi. I hope you slept well, because breakfast is ready." You said, smiling before going to continue your actions. "Good. Very good. I believe you're due for a treat, (Name). You remembered how I like to be woken up." He said, patting your head. Levi let out a grunt as he laid down once more, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. "Are you going to call off today?" You said excitedly, smiling as you stroked his length. "I am. Now be quiet, and who told you to stop?" He said, glaring at you as he made a call. You gave a small apology before taking his member into your mouth, sucking and licking his dick happily. As the phone rang, Levi bit his bottom lip to hold back any sounds, using his hand to guide you up and down his shaft. "Hello?" Levi redirected his attention to the phone call, taking a few seconds to regain his composure the best he could. "Oi, Erwin, I'm not going to be able to make it today." Said Levi, shutting his eyes as he gripped your hair tightly. "Oh? That's strange. Is something wrong, Levi?" Erwin asked, completely unaware of the current events. "I have..work to catch up on. And a few other things to..t-take care of." You glanced up at the man the best you could, a small smirk on your face as Levi struggled to keep it together. You gasped softly as Levi pulled you up, giving him a sweet smile as he glared at you. "Is that so. That's too bad, I had a report I needed you to-" "Get shitty four eyes to do it. I won't be in until tomorrow, so I'll be seeing you then." You giggled softly as Levi hung up, watching as he let out a shaky sigh once he did. "Do you want me to finish you off now?" You asked, slowly stroking his member. "Of course, but I want you to finish me off with something better than a blowjob." He said, beckoning you closer with a finger. You blushed slightly as you crawled on top of him, holding his member in place as you prepared to lower yourself onto it. "B-But, your breakfast." You said softly, glancing down at him. "If you hurry the hell up, we can make it before it gets cold." He said, gripping your hips tightly. You nodded your head, moaning softly as you lowered yourself down onto his member. You didn't waste any time as you lifted your hips, letting out a drawn out moan as you lowered yourself down once more. You continued to ride the man underneath you, throwing your head back in ecstasy as your moans grew in volume. You noticed him twitching inside of you, increasing your pace as you ran your hands over his bare chest. You gasped and your body stiffened as you felt his seed flowing into you, letting out a small sigh as you rolled your hips a bit. "What a lovely way to wake up, isn't it?" You said, giggling as he only nodded in response. 

 

~~~After Breakfast~~~ 

 

You hummed to yourself as you washed the dishes, a smile on your face from such a wonderful morning. You gasped as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around you, relaxing as you realized who it was. "How do you sneak around so easily?" You asked, turning your focus back to the dishes. "That's none of your business. Just how long are you going to be?" He said, making you roll your eyes. "Not too long. Though I could finish later if you needed something." You said, drying another dish before putting it away. You let out a yelp as you felt something poking your butt, giggling as Levi planted kisses down your neck. "I see. Taking a break from work already?" "It's boring as hell, and I can't wait until you finish up here. So I have a better solution." He said, making you curious. Your eyes widened as you heard him unzipping his pants behind you, suddenly realizing where this was going. "L-Levi, there's no way I can-" "You better try. And don't break my dishes or I can guarantee you that you'll be going through hell. Now, stick your ass out more." He said, making you whimper. Once he was ready, there was simply no way out of it. You squirmed a bit as you held your butt out a bit more, your hands already shaking as you tried to wash dishes. "I'm guessing my skirt isn't in the way." You said, glancing back at the man. You only wore clothes in the daytime, just in case you had an errand to run or if someone ever came knocking. But, whenever Levi had the day off, wearing underwear just wasn't an option. 

 

You gasped as he ran his fingers over your folds, your knees already buckling as he slipped two fingers inside of you. "Your skirt is fine. Meanwhile, you seemed so against it, but you're already soaked here." He said, moving his fingers in and out of you at a painfully slow pace. "T-That doesn't mean a-anything." You said shakily, holding on to the current dish in your hand as tightly as possible. You whimpered softly as he removed his fingers, your body trembling with anticipation for what was coming next. Your body stiffened as the head of his member pressed against your folds, making you moan rather loudly as he pushed himself inside. Levi wasted no time as he started pounding into you, turning you into a moaning mess as you struggled to stay standing. "You're supposed to be doing dishes, (Name)." He growled, making you whimper. "T-That's impossible! P-Please, I-I'll d-do it a-after, I promise!" You sputtered out, hardly able to speak as you moaned loudly. You panted heavily as Levi slowed down, allowing you to place the dish in the sink as gently as you could manage with shaky hands. You turned off the water, grabbing onto the counter to steady yourself. You gasped as you were spun around, wrapping your legs around his waist as he lifted you up and placed you on the edge of the sink. You bit your bottom lip as your eyes met his, the two of you getting more and more turned on by the second. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he kissed you roughly, moaning into his mouth as he started thrusting into you once more. Your moans escalated as he forced his tongue into your mouth, making you dizzy as he explored every inch of your cavern. You shuddered under his touch as he ran his hands up your sides, jolting slightly as he ripped your shirt open. You ran your fingers through his hair as he lifted up your bra, throwing your head back and moaning in ecstasy as he attacked your breasts. You screamed in pleasure as he pounded into your sweet spot, gripping the edge of the counter as tight as you could manage. You bit your bottom lip to try and keep your voice down, failing as he bit and pulled your nipples. You felt a knot forming in your stomach as you held onto him tightly, dragging your nails down his back moaning more as he bit into the crook of your neck harshly. You felt your mind going blank as sparks filled your vision, craving nothing more than sweet release. You whined loudly in disappointment as Levi suddenly stopped, struggling to catch your breath as you dug your nails deeper into his back. "K-Keep g-going." You said shakily, still slightly out of it. You gasped as Levi yanked hard on the chain attached to your collar, whimpering quietly as it started to choke you. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to." He growled, glaring at you. "F-Forgive me p-please..!" You yelped, gasping as he pulled harder. Your eyes widened as you felt him slowly teasing your clit, unable to make a sound due to the pressure on your neck. "I'd make you suffer, but we apparently have company." He said, releasing the chain. You desperately tried to catch your breath, shaking uncontrollably as you suddenly felt more aroused. You knew he wouldn't choke you to death, but the thrill of it only made you more excited. Each and every time. 

 

You bit back a whine as Levi slid out of you, rubbing your legs together as you stared down at his member. "Fix yourself up and answer the door." He said, taking you down off the counter. You gripped the edge of the counter tightly as your knees shook, squeezing your legs together to ease that throbbing feeling. Once you regained yourself enough, you made your way to the door, buttoning up your shirt the best you could. You yelped as you were pulled back by your chain, glancing back at Levi the best you could. "You're gonna answer the door wearing this? You're smarter than that, (Name)." He said, glaring at you. "F-Forgot about it. S-Sorry." You said, taking off your collar. Taking a deep breath, you made your way to the door. You straightened out your skirt a bit before opening the door, only cracking it enough for your head to show. "Hello sir, can I help you?" You said, smiling at the stranger. Meanwhile, Levi made his way downstairs again, holding his weapon of choice behind his back. "Hello there, my name is Erwin Smith. I'm looking for Levi." You frowned slightly as you stared at the man, recognizing the name instantly. 'Levi's boss huh. Guess Levi wasn't kidding about the eyebrows, but what does he want?' You thought, giving the man an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid Levi is a little busy right now. I believe he said something about catching up on some work." You said, wanting nothing more than to get back to Levi. You gasped softly as you heard a low buzzing behind you, a wave of fear washing over you as you instantly knew what it was. "That's right, he did mention catching up on his work." You turned your attention back to the blond man, desperately hoping that buzzing was just your imagination. "Well if you could give him this I'd greatly appreciate it." He said, holding out a folder. You reached a hand out to grab it, your entire body stiffening as you realized the buzzing wasn't imaginary. "Are you alright miss?" You couldn't speak as your body trembled slightly, your hand shaking as you snatched the folder from him. "Y-Yes, i-it's just I thought I heard L-Levi c-calling..! Excuse m-me!" You sputtered out, slamming the door shut. You quickly covered your mouth with your free hand, leaning against the door as you slowly looked behind you. Your knees buckled from the pill sized vibrator inside you, making you shoot Levi a pleading look. "I'm guessing that's for me." He said, pointing to the folder. You whimpered softly as you slowly handed him the folder, quickly leaning against the door once more to keep yourself up. "More shitty work of course. Hurry up and get rid of him, and I suggest you leave this inside you." You clamped a hand tighter over your mouth to hold back a scream, ready to collapse as Levi turned the thing up to its highest setting. Your hands shook as you went to open the door, trying your hardest to stop your body from shaking so much. "S-Sorry, he wasn't c-calling. But I gave him the f-folder..!" You said, giving him a small smile and hoping he didn't notice something was wrong. "Thank you, but, are you alright? You don't look very good, your face is rather red." He said, making you inwardly roll your eyes. "I'm f-fine! J-Just a bit of a c-cold. I really need to go lay d-down." You said, desperately hoping he'd leave. "Oh dear, I better get going then. Tell Levi I'll see him at work tomorrow. Feel better miss..?" "(N-Name). Nice meeting you, and don't worry, I'll be better soon." You said, giving him a smile before shutting the door. Your legs finally collapsed under you as you leaned against the door, your body shaking uncontrollably as you felt your juices flowing out of you. 

 

"I'm surprised you lasted that long." You turned your head to see Levi standing over you, holding your collar in his hand. "T-This was m-mean." You sputtered out, making Levi frown. "You seem to love it. Just look at you. Oh, and he's gone, so you can moan now." He said, a small smirk on his face as you moaned out loudly. "P-Please, t-take it o-out." You said shakily, moaning more as you felt a knot building in your stomach. "Stand up." He said, making you whine. "I-I c-can't-" "Stand. Up." He said coldly, making you gasp as he tugged on your hair. You quickly stood up as he pulled on your hair, leaning against the door for support. You lifted your head slightly as he placed your collar around your neck, your body tensing as the knot in your stomach wound tighter. "So you want this out." He said, making you nod your head rapidly as he ran his fingers over your folds. You began to moan more as Levi slid two fingers into your dripping wet core, slightly hopeful as he grabbed the tiny thing. You screamed in ecstasy as you came, your knees ready to collapse as Levi rubbed the vibrator against your sweet spot. "I thought you didn't like this, (Name). Maybe I should leave you with it for a while. It could be your punishment for speaking to me in such a manner before." He said, making you whine. "N-No, p-please don't..! I c-can't stand it, p-please forgive my actions before..!" You said quickly, already feeling a knot in your stomach again. "I don't believe you're truly sorry, (Name). I think it's more of you trying to get out of this punishment. But fine, I think I'll be generous for once." He said, making you sigh in relief as he finally pulled it out. You felt dizzy as you tried to regain your senses, completely oblivious to the quiet sound behind you. "T-Thank you very m-much, sir." You said, starting to regain your strength. You shrieked as Levi suddenly thrust his member into you, thankful that he held you up as your knees gave out. "I never got to finish due to the interruption before. Due to having to stop in the middle of it, we'll be going a few more rounds until I'm satisfied. Now stand yourself up." He growled, making you whine. You whimpered softly as you held yourself up, your legs shaking as you put all your weight on the door. You shuddered slightly as Levi slowly unbuttoned your shirt, moaning softly as he lifted up your bra and squeezed your breasts. Your breath hitched as he gave a rather sharp thrust, arching your back in ecstasy as Levi pinched your nipples. "You better be ready, we're gonna be here for a while." He whispered, biting and pulling your ear lobe. "I'm r-ready, sir. P-Please, use me to your hearts content." You said softly, your eyes clouded with lust. 

 

~~~Bonus Ending~~~ 

 

You hummed quietly as you washed dishes, finishing the ones from this morning as well as the ones you just used for dinner. You felt a hint of deja vu in this situation, a small smile on your face as you remembered the earlier scenario. You managed to finish the dishes without interruption, glancing around the kitchen as you dried your hands. You figured Levi was finishing up the last of his work, slightly surprised he managed to get anything done period. A small smirk appeared on your face as you headed to his office, twirling your chain as you walked. Once you reached his office, you stood in the doorway and gave a small knock on the door. "Levi? Did you finish your work yet?" You asked, smiling as you watched the man at his desk. "I just did." He said, spinning around in his chair to face you. "Are you ready for dessert then?" You asked, taking a step into the room. "Of course. I've been ready since dinner was over." He said, making you smile more. You made your way over to him, sitting yourself down and getting comfortable on his lap. "Well, since you have to go back to work tomorrow, I'll make sure to relieve you of all that extra stress and tension sir." You said, moaning softly as he planted kisses on your neck, running his hands up and down your sides. "Such a wonderful dessert. I'll make sure to devour you completely." He said huskily, pulling you into a heated kiss. 

 

Being a personal stress reliever was absolute bliss. 

 

Lè End~.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote this. XD hope you enjoyed! =^.^=


End file.
